Parking meters come in many shapes and sizes but are generally divided into two main types or classes: multi-space parking meters which are typically larger devices capable of managing the parking payment and control for typically between six or more, or possibly even hundreds of parking spaces; and, single-space parking meters which are typically small devices capable of managing the parking payment and control of a single parking space, but also sometimes additional spaces, such as two, four, or six spaces which are located in close proximity to the parking meter.
FIG. 19 depicts a single space parking meter 700 installed on a pole 701. Single space parking meter mechanisms are typically installed in a protective housing on a pole 701 near a parking space. The protective housing components, which are directly exposed to the elements and the public, are traditionally separate from the actual parking meter mechanism (not shown). The protective housing components of previous single space parking meters 700 typically comprise a lower housing 702 that receives a removable parking meter mechanism. A cover cap 705 is placed over the parking meter mechanism and secured to the lower housing 702. The cover cap 705 typically comprises a semicircular opening 709, covered by a transparent material, through which a display 742 is visible through a display opening 740 of the parking meter mechanism. The lower housing 702 is typically secured to a coin vault 708 for storing coins received during operation of the parking meter 700. The coin vault 708 may be secured to the pole 701. The parking meter 700 is operated by inserting payment, either in the form of coins or payment cards such as chip cards or electronic purse cards, into the parking meter 700 which then displays and counts down the purchased amount of parking time.
Single space parking meters are often located in unattended areas, and as such vandalism, tampering and theft are of concern. The protective housing, which typically comprises the lower housing 702 and the cover cap 705, provides protection for the components of the parking meter mechanism from vandalism, tampering and theft, as well as protection from the environment.
Single space parking meters may comprise a parking meter mechanism that provides communication, either wired or wireless, with a remote location. The communication means can enable the single space parking meter to accept credit card payments or other types of payments requiring authorization from a remote computer system.
Although previous parking meters may provide sufficient or acceptable operation, an improved parking meter and parking meter mechanism is desired that provides one or more of a more secure parking meter, a more convenient to use parking meter, an easier to manufacture and assemble parking meter, an easier to remove, replace or service parking meter mechanism, and a more power efficient parking meter mechanism.